


The Detective and The Doctor

by orphan_account



Series: Mysteries [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cops and Forensics, Detectives, Forensic doctors, GENIUS clint barton, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is the new forensic doctor for NYPD, and he meets the star detective of the police force Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective and The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A new Hulkeye series.

Bruce Banner had just been hired by the NYPD a week ago. He had transferred from the Police Department of New Jersey. He was recommended to Captain Fury by Tony Stark who owned the company which made equipments for the NYPD. Tony was also a good friend of Bruce. 

Bruce was just having breakfast when he gt a call that an homicide had occurred and he was requested on the crime scene. 

Bruce got into his car and drove over to the crime scene. 

There were already several cops on the scene. 

One of them came up to him and said, " Doctor Banner, I am Detective Wilson. You will be working with Detective Barton who is the lead detective on this case."

Bruce nodded and said, " Nice to meet you Detective, where is the body."

Wilson said, " Follow me." Bruce followed Wilson.

He was going to be working with Detective Barton. Bruce had heard about him around the force a lot. Barton had the highest crime solving rate. Bruce had wanted a chance to work with him and now he has got one.

As Bruce entered the living room, he could see two blonde heads examining the body.

Wilson went up to them and said something to them. The two men rose and turned.

Bruce breath got caught in his throat. Both men were handsome

One of men came forward and said, " Hi I am Detective Clint Barton. This is my partner Detective Steve Rogers." he said gesturing towards the other man.

Bruce replied, " Dr Bruce Banner."

Barton said, " Ah, Jane's replacement. I am sure you will fit right in."

Bruce examined the body while occasionally glancing at Barton. Clint Barton was extremely handsome with blonde hair, high cheekbones, straight nose and intelligent blue-gray eyes.  
Bruce knew he made the right decision to transfer. He was going to enjoy working with Detective Barton.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please


End file.
